


Siblings Day

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Gifts, dami has no chill, siblings day, this is not a competition because no one knew you were going to go all out Dami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Jason, and Dick all get a 'fun day' on their day off courtesy of the smallest Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings Day

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff, I have no excuses and I will give none. Enjoy.

At precisely eight A.M. Tim found himself standing before his fierce faced assistant as she held out a travel cup filled with his favorite coffee and an envelope to him. His eyes narrowed at her, “What do you mean I don’t have to come in today?”

“That’s just it Mr. Wyane, your partner said he’d handled everything today and that if you tried to come into work I was to bar you entrance and give you this,” she held the envelope out to him again.

Tim took it and pulled out a postcard out of it. The front had a picture of a treasure box on it and the back was empty aside from a set of coordinates and a single line of text: _A game for your day off._

He blinked down at the card, whoever had ‘handled’ all his work for the day was sending him on some kind of scavenger hunt now, for fun? He tried to remember if he’d told anyone of his interest in Geochaching or of his desire to try it out. Nope, as far as he knew he was the only one aware of his interest, so who would think to do this? And why?

Maybe he’d find out if he played, “Thank you, Maddison.”

At eight am Jason rolled over in bed and hit the snooze button on his phone. At nine his phone alarm wouldn’t stop going off no matter how many times he hit snooze. Finally he sat up and glared at his phone and manually turned off the alarm, he was sure he hadn’t set it. Not for this early at least.

When his head stopped buzzing with the noise he noticed a brown wrapped package on his nightstand. He knew he hadn’t put that there. Curious he picked it up and shook it, no rattling noises or sudden explosions that was a good sign. He slit open the bottom of the paper and tugged a book out of it. His eyes went wide, it was old. Really old. Green, with the title Pride and Prejudice written in gold gilding, it was one of the nicest books Jason had ever received.

Sticking out of the top of the book was a card. Jason tugged it out. A ticket was stapled to it and underneath, on the card was written an address and time: 11 am. Jason checked the clock, he had just enough time to make it to the location if he hurried.

At eight Dick was still asleep, he slept until ten and stayed in bed until eleven enjoying the hazy period between sleep and consciousness that only comes from a slow lazy morning. On mornings like this he took his time getting up. Patrol had been good, sleep had been heaven, and he didn’t have any responsibilities at all, so why waste is day hurrying?

He considered messaging Damian to see what his brother was doing but the moment he picked up his phone it began to buzz with an incoming call from Damian himself.

“Grayson, I need your assistance.”

“Good morning to you too, Little D.”

“Yes well, meet me at the park where I walk Titus in fifteen minutes.”

Dick sighed as Damian hung up, of course his little brother wouldn’t expect him to say no, Damian knew everyone’s schedules and would know that Dick was free today. There went his day of doing nothing, but at least the tradeoff was a good one.

He hurried through the rest of his morning routine and made it to the park with a minute to spare.

At eleven Tim found his third cache and was grinning from ear to ear. The search itself was amazing, with each box he’d discovered had been an action figure and a clue on how to find the next one, with the clues growing consecutively more difficult. If this was how all Geochach games would go he was hooked for life.

So far he’d collected figures of Batman and Dick Grayson’s Robin. His collection grew when he opened his latest box and he found a Jason Todd Robin in it. The discovery solidified Tim’s guess that one of his brother’s had set up this game for him. His best guess was that Dick had done it. What he couldn’t figure out was the occasion, it wasn’t his birthday and there was no major holiday coming up so why?

He could put the answers to those questions off for now, when he found Dick he could ask him. Until then, he had another clue to decipher.

Jason had not been expecting to be led to a museum, let alone one featuring classic pieces of literature on exhibit. The same exhibit his ticket gave him access to, well that and another note. The note instructed him to enjoy the museum. There were few people who would send him to a museum aside from his family so the note came as no surprise, but he could worry about that later.

The exhibit had first editions of everything Jason could think of, plus original manuscripts on display. There was a copy of Arthur Conan Doyle’s The Hound of Baskerville with notes in the margins, notes written in Doyle’s own hand. Jason spent twenty solid minutes reading just the margins alone.

When Dick arrived, Damian was nowhere to be found. He didn’t have long to wonder where his brother was though. He was almost immediately approached by a woman.

“Are you Mr. Grayson?” she asked.

“I am, did Damian tell you to find me?” Dick was starting to realize he was being set up, what had Damian planned?

The woman nodded, “Yes, he said you could help.”

She led him to a group of children surrounding a jungle gym, but it wasn’t any jungle gym it was a deluxe one set up by W.E. that Bruce had donated when Damian started walking Titus at the park. The thing was huge and had attracted a lot of kids since it had been built.

It took less than a minute for Dick to find out that the kids were all aspiring acrobats and gymnasts and that he was expected to give them some pointers and show off.  For what had started out as a day of doing nothing, he was all of a sudden very busy and very excited about it.

Alfred was not surprised when the door rang three times, once at 5 till, another at precisely five, and the final fifteen minutes after the hour. He had been warned of course that it would be happening.

The three oldest Robin’s congregated in the living room to compare notes. All three had received a final note instructing them to head to the manor by six, and all had decided to get there a little early.

“You didn’t do this did you, Dick?” Tim asked.

“I thought it might be you, Tim,” Dick answered.

“I’m glad no one thought it was me,” Jason said strolling in.

“I’m guessing everyone else got tricked into doing something today?” Dick said.

Tim shrugged, “I wouldn’t say tricked, but yeah. I got to do something fun today.” 

Dick turned to Jason, “You too?”

He nodded, and crossed his arms, “So what now?”

Dick grinned, “Now we find out why.”

They found Damian in the screening room. The door had a do not disturb sign on it that they all ignored and the littlest Robin jumped like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar when they walked in. The room was half set up, with a big table set up where the chairs usually were, covered in tabletop games, and another one half covered in snacks.

Damian recovered from his surprise enough to glare at them, “You three should not be here.”

“What you didn’t want us here early?” Dick grinned.

“You were instructed to arrive at six.”

“We’re all detectives, do you think we’d really go in blind after everything we did today?” Tim asked.

Damian crossed his arms, “I had hoped you’d be entertained enough to stay away until six.”

“Too bad, Little D,” Dick grinned, “So what’s all this about?”

Damian blinked at them, “I thought it was obvious, you’re the one who informed me.”

Now it was Dick’s turn to be confused, “What did I tell you that made you think we all needed a day off?”

Damian crossed his arms, “This morning, Grayson. You sent out a group text.”

A slow smile spread across Jason’s face, “No, no way! Dicky boy, the Bat Brat took your text seriously.”

“What text?” Tim asked.

Dick had his phone out and was scrolling through it before he started to laugh, “Of course! I forgot. Damian, you know that Siblings Day is more of a suggested holiday right?”

“I remember, you sent that at midnight, I was in the middle of patrol,” Tim said.

“Twelve o’ one actually,” Dick grinned, “I wanted to make sure it was really Siblings Day when I sent the text.”

“Grayson. What do you mean suggested holiday?”

All eyes turned back to Damian who’s face was unreadable. Dick frowned, “Well, it’s like one of those holidays that doesn’t show up on the calendar. It’s like Doughnut day or free pancake day, some people celebrate it while others don’t.”

“Isn’t that every holiday?” Damian raised an eyebrow.

Dick rubbed the back of his head, “Well, yes.”

“So it’s perfectly acceptable to celebrate this day in whatever way I choose right?”

“Yes.”

“Then I win.”

Tim sighed, “It wasn’t a competition, Damian.”

Jason grinned, “I don’t know, I think we could make an annual thing out of this. Which bat boy does Sibling’s day best? This year Damian gets the trophy.”

Tim turned to Jason, “What did he do for you that’s got you in such a good mood?”

Jason shrugged, “Not telling. Anyway, you had more planned today right Baby Brat?”

Damian nodded, “Grayson likes for us to bond, and Colin told me that playing games help the kids at the orphanage bond,” he shrugged, “But if you guys would rather do something else, we can.”

“No this is great, Little D. We’ll even help you finish setting up,” Dick said, “Right guys?”

Tim nodded, “I haven’t played some of these games in forever, plus you’ve even got a few I wanted to play.”

Jason shrugged “I don’t have anything better to do tonight.”

Damian turned to hide his grin, he was happy with how Siblings Day had gone down, and if he was worried about the ‘competition’ Jason mentioned it paled in comparison to how pleased he was with today’s success. He’d do better next year, but for now he would enjoy the rest of the evening. 


End file.
